


Little Comfort in Times of War

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Comfort Sex, Comrades in Arms, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rare Pairings, Scissoring, Tribadism, War, background garashir, first of the ship as far as i can see, there's always background garashir, wartime comfort, why do i get these ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: There is little comfort to be had in wartime, and it makes for strange bedfellows.





	Little Comfort in Times of War

When they’d managed to sneak away from the cheering mob and back into Tain’s basement, the three unlikely comrades had sheepishly revealed they’d each had a hidden bottle of alcohol in their gear, hoping for a time of such celebration - or barring that, knowing they may have need to strengthen their nerves - or fuzz their fear - during this horrible war.

Tonight however, for the first time in weeks hope buzzed through them. So they drank, speaking little in the near darkness of the cellar’s single candle. Kira had begun singing a Bajoran Freedom fighter song, her clear, sharp voice capturing the attention of both men as she sat up, arms wrapped around her knees on her bed. Damar had been lounging back on the bed he’d claimed for himself, furthest from Kira, closest to the door, with Garak between them. He never knew if that was to put Kira at ease, or if Damar did it for his own protection, but he made sure the Commander always had her space. Elim was cross legged on his own bed, too wired to relax despite the strength of the kanar he’d consumed.  

Elim could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins when looked at Damar, recalling his speech that evening, the taste of the words “For Cardassia!” on his own lips and the surge and press of the crowd around them. When Kira’s song returned to the chorus, Elim joined in, his unpracticed voice a raspy tenor that contrasted rather nicely to Kira’s.

He didn’t know the verses, but did a passable humming of the tune as Kira continued singing, joining her on the chorus, a slow sweet tune remembering those back home. The candle had sputtered out, leaving the two of them in the near darkness. Elim could still see fairly well, Cardassian vision being best suited to the dark, and Kira must have known, because she looked right at him as the song ended, beckoning him over.

Elim turned his head towards Damar, who was asleep now, his breathing slow and even, one booted foot still on the floor. He stood, crossing the small basement and perching on the bed next to her. She gave him a long, assessing look before she slid forward deliberately, leaning against his side and wrapping and arm around his waist, head on his shoulder. He froze for a moment, but when no further movement came he relaxed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as well.  This was...unfamiliar...for the two of them, but then again, this whole war had turned their worlds upside down, and in a real way, they were each the only bit of familiarity the other had.

In the dark, in the horrid grey shouldered Starfleet uniform, with the Colonel's hair brushing his aural ridges, he could almost pretend it was his Doctor in his arms. He brought his free hand up to stroke her hair, enjoying the warmth of her more mammalian body against his. He was physically warm back here on Cardassia, but it had been many, many week since he’d been touched like this, and the alcohol was hitting him quite hard, so he told himself, as he leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to the top of Kira’s head. He tensed as she stiffened under his arm, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Instead, she pulled back and looked at him in the dim moonlight filtering through the dusty window. He didn’t know what she was looking for or what conclusion she came to, but she nodded sharply, and in a moment she was in his lap, tugging at his tunic until he began unfastening it himself. Kira fumbled with her zipper, shrugging the various layers off, and once they’d both divested their shirts they came together again, lips and teeth clashing together savagely, quietly in the dark. Elim’s hand rested on the Colonel's hips, steadying her as her mouth slid across his cheek, ghosting over his aural ridges before she sank her teeth deep into his neck ridges. He’d begun a deep rumbling purr as her teeth sank into him, fingers flexing on her hips.

Garak let the Colonel lead this dance and soon found himself pushed down on the narrow bed, the two of them shedding their pants along the way. They didn't speak. Speaking would be too much, it would break the spell set by the silence and the dark, of comfort. Garak thought about closing his eyes, pretending she was his Julian, but he found he couldn't do that to her. It seemed wrong somehow, to pretend she was someone else when they were here together taking this comfort, and when he looked at her, he saw her looking at him hard and realized she must have felt the same.

Naked and silent, they drew together on their sides, hands reaching for unfamiliar territory. It had been some time since he’d been with a woman, and he found the softness of her breasts delightful under his hands. Kira seemed unfamiliar with Cardassian anatomy. She found his ajan, slick with fluid and slightly parted for the barest tip of his prUt, running her fingers over the delicate flesh carefully before sliding one inside him as he gasped, the rumbling in his chest continuing as she stroked the base of his prUt gently.

He whined when she withdrew her hand, but soon Kira was settling herself on top of him, and Elim spread his legs to make room. With a few adjustments, the two of them brought their genitals together, Kira’s Bajoran ajan pressed against his own, her clitoris rubbing over his scales delightfully as they both gasped at the sensation.  Elim pulled the Colonel close, groaning as they began to move together in a writhing, gasping grind.

Past her shoulder, Elim could see that Damar had awoken, silently watching them as he stroked his prUt, fully bloomed in his hand. If Kira noticed, she didn’t seem to care, focused as she was on her own building orgasm and her mouth, busy worrying a scale on his neck between her teeth.  Elim slid his hands back to her hips, holding her tight as he bucked up against her, tip of his prUt sliding between her folds and over her ridged clit, everything slick with their fluids. Elim’s rumbling grew to a growl as he sank his teeth in Kira’s shoulder, her yelps drowning out Damar’s groans as Elim came, shuddering below Kira as she continued her grinding against his sensitive flesh, kissing him savagely as he hissed against her lips, nails digging into her hips as she bucked against him. She returned his hiss with a low growl as she came as well, before slumping boneless against him.

She didn’t stay much longer after that. The two of them caught their breath before she stood to dress herself, back to both Cardassians as Elim gathered his clothes to return to his own cot. He moved past her slowly, careful to not brush against her.

Before he’d cross the small space, she stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow. His face was too shrouded in shadows for her to see him clearly, but he could pick out her features in the dark, and she nodded at him once, giving him a small smile as she released his arm.

Elim returned to his cot, falling right to sleep for the first time since he stepped foot back on Cardassia.

Later, after the raid, after Damar’s death, after everything, they never spoke of that night again.

They did, however, keep up the tradition. The first year after the war, Elim found himself in his little shed, opening a bottle of kanar saved from the rubble of Tain’s house.  He nearly ignored the chiming of the comm unit, preferring to mark this night in solitude - he’d sent his lover away, after all - but something urged him to answer.

When he saw Kira on the screen, clutching a bottle of home brewed Bajoran spirits, he smiled, giving her a salute with his own bottle.  

Even now, they didn’t speak, quietly drinking until reaching the bottom of their bottles. When there was just a sip left for each of them, Elim raised his bottle, and Kira matched the gesture. Together, they toasted “To Damar!” before pouring out the last drops. It was comforting, to not have to speak about things, and Elim knew he could feel the chains of war and loss loosening from around his soul just a little bit as they nodded to each other, cutting the transmission.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rougher (in terms of writing quality, not the quality of the sex) than I wanted it to be, but its about what i can get us to right now. As I've been working through the last few episodes of DS9, I've been into the dynamic between Garak and Kira. (Lets be honest - I'm fascinated by Garak and ALL his relationship. This is just one that I'm focused on right now.) There was nothing written for this pairing!
> 
> I am fascinated by the similarities between Garak and Kira, and I've read a few fics recently that touch upon that. Both of them are fiercely, near-religiously loyal to their people. They are both warriors, in their own ways, and they both grew up hard. I can never see the two of them actually pairing off and having a romance, but I always thought they would have grown to respect each other, even grudgingly like each other. (I always enjoyed that scene in Civil Defense, where Garak told Dukat off for hitting on Kira. I don't think she actually knew quite what he'd been doing before that, based on how surprised she was. I'd like to think he was warning her) 
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to include this one as a Kinktobember story, since it does cover a few kinks I haven't included yet (specifically scissoring and exhibitionism)
> 
>  
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
